


Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fights, M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Person, Scout's POV<br/>Things they said that made each other feel like shit whilst in the heat of an argument. <br/>Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

“I cannot bloody  _believe_  you sometimes!” You shouted, fists balled up, hunched over to look me better in the face.

“At least I say what’s on my fucking mind, instead of horde up by myself and brood over stupid shit!” I yelled back, without missing a beat. “How can I fucking _help you_  if I don’t know what your god damned problem is?”

“ _You’re_  the problem, you brat! Ya wonder why everyone always ends up making themselves scarce, honestly.” You spat.

I froze.

You tensed up immediately. “Wait, I didn’t–”

“No fuck you. Fuck you right to hell. Now I know why your ma shot herself into space.” I really shouldn’t’ve said that, but I was angry. Hurt.

“That was low.” You muttered, but made no point to correct what I said. You watched my grab my jacket and walk out, slamming the door behind me.

I guess I’ve got a temper, huh? At least you knew that, sometimes, it’s better to let me throw my fit than to come after me.

The worst part was, I knew you were right. I know I drive people off with my mouth, my attitude, whatever the hell else someone could find against me.

The sky was starting to get pale by the time I heard tires crunching in the gravel behind me. You stood there, for a while, before sitting down next to me. Not too close, though. Not yet.

“I didn’t mean it.” You finally breathed, looking over at the horizon. I looked too. It was pretty empty out here.

“You’re right though.” I shrugged. It didn’t change how much it stung, but you were right as hell. You made some noise of disagreement before sighing.

“You were right too. About me, about my mum.” You shrugged as well, before placing one of your hands over mine. “I’m not…” You struggled a bit with what you were trying to say. “I’m not going to be like them, though.”

“Your parents?”

“My parents, the people who’ve left you behind. You mean too much to me.” You wiped your eyes on your shoulder.

“I’m not gonna eject myself into space to get away from ya.” I muttered, pushing my face into your arm. I wasn’t crying, not at all.

You laughed at that, even if it was kind of a bitter laugh. I laughed too, but I mostly sounded sad.

Look at us. We’re a fucking mess. We’re a fucking mess and I still love you to death.


End file.
